Navigation systems and services have been widely deployed in both commercial and consumer sectors, as a standalone service or a service integrated with telecommunication services. Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content as well as user-friendly devices. An important differentiator in this industry relates to the user interface, which is particularly significant in cases where the display size is constrained (e.g., in a cellular phone, small portable navigation units, etc.). Traditionally, navigational graphical user interfaces have been cumbersome in terms of user interaction and difficult to view on a small navigational screen.